You're Mine
by Twitchy Bella
Summary: When Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, decide to prank Golden by casting a spell on him, only to find out, that it was a really, REALLY bad idea...
1. Chapter 1: The spell

**Welcome to my messed up head :D**

 **Just to let you know, this is an alternative universe where things happened differently than the original game, mainly because this AU started when the first game came out, so yea...**

 **Also, I'm not the best speller so just tell me if there is a spelling mistake with the correct way and I will fix it**

 **Now before we got on with the story, there are just a few things that need to be said..**

 **1\. Bonnie is a boy**

 **2\. They are not entirely full animatronics meaning:**

 **A. They can feel pain**

 **B. They do bleed but it's oil**

 **C. They will have affections for each other**

 **3\. Boy X boy will be in here, so beware!**

 **4\. Purple guy is good and is called Vincent...nuf' said...**

 **5\. OC is used in this**

 **6\. Bold means that I am talking or one of the characters is breaking the forth wall**

 **7.** _This_ **means one of the characters is thinking to themselves**

 **8\. THE PLUSH SHALL BE LOVED!**

 **Anyway :D**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

 **Freddy's POV**

"This has to be the best idea ever!" I said, full of excitement, not only did we steal Golden's book, but there was one spell in there that we wanted to use on him, I know, I'm full of ideas. So me, Bonnie, and Chica are in the basement with book in hand.

"I'm really wondering what actually happens after the spell has cast," Bonnie stated what we were all thinking "also, will Foxy be okay with this?" Oh yea...

"1. I don't really know and 2. I bet he is fine with it, I mean, a little magic don't hurt nobody."

"I guess so..."

"Okay, so are we going to do this or what?" I interrupted Bonnie

"I am!" Chica answered.

"Alright then, let's do this" At this point you could HEAR my smile when I spoke. _Here goes nothing..._

 _Lannoreforcatuleffannolamem!_ **(yes, that was the best I could come up with for a spell :3)**

A white beam apeared from the book and going to the roof of the basement, right where Golden was. The light was so bright, we all had to cover our eyes (not me though cause I had the book in my hands) and it slowly disappeared. When it was gone, I closed to book and in instantly went up the stairs to see what happened. _Pascode, door opens, come on!_ I looked around the dining area and saw Golden sitting there, with complete confusion on his face.

"Do you think it worked?" Chica asked.

"Let's just wait and see..." I replied.

* * *

 **Golden's POV**

 _What just happened?_

Just to let you know, white beams coming from the floor are not a normal thing that happens here. I looked around to see if anybody saw what happened, to my luck, no one saw. Great...

Something weird happened when I looked at pirate cove, my vision went pink (eww) and something at the top said..

 _ **GO GET HIM!**_

I shaked my head in disbelief, _what was that?_

 ** _We ALl KNoW tHAt YOU lIKe HIM!_**

"Who's there, show yourself!" I shouted at the unknown voice, hoping to get an answer, but didn't get any sort of response, only silence. _What on earth is going on?!_

 ** _HE'S COMING!_**

"Hey, Golden, you okay?"

I turned around to see Foxy there, and my face turned red, _CRAP!_

"u-uh..I-I'm fine.."

 _CRAP CRAP, WHAT DO I DO?!_

"Ye seem t' be turnin' a bit red..."

"WHAT?! NO NO NO NO I-I'M FINE OKAY, OKAY!" Just like that, I zoomed out of the room to my bedroom, _That...was too close..._

 ** _ADMIT IT GOLDEN!_**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I triped on something and fell on my back, staring at the celing, _What is happening to me?_

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

Well that was weird...more than normal weird in here, Golden, he normally is the calm one in this place, and just seeing him run away like that... I just stood there confused when I suddenly heard a laugh coming from the bathroom's, and I knew who it belong to.

I looked over there to only see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica laughing so hard, that they fell on the floor. I gave them a not impressed look and went back to my cove, and to my surprise, say Plushtrap sitting there.

"What are you doing 'ere Plush?"

He only starred at me, sense not having a voice box, and tilted his head, _Why is he here in the fist place?_

"Ye should be gettin' back t' Bella, the lass might be wondern' where you are."

I shooed him out and just sat down. Still hearing the laughter from the three out there.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

 **Golden POV**

I wasn't able to get any sleep that night, tossing and turning in my bed, something just came to me.

 _No, that would be a stupid idea, only Freddy would think of doing such a stupid thing..._

I tried getting some sleep but the thought never left my head, I looked at the plush at the side of my bed...staring at me...

 _NO! I would lose his trust if I do that, or IF he found out!_

 _ **We kNoW YOU WaNT tO goLDeN**_

"Why can't you just leave me ALONE!" I grabed a pillow and put it on my face, obviously annoyed of the voice talking to me...actully it sounded like five voices talking all in sync...

I took the pillow off my face and looked back at the plush, only to see that it got closer to my face.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked no one in particular, **(did i just spell that right, dang :O)** looking around my room, I saw some rope and tape, and the idea came back. _NO, I just can't do that to him, he's to fragile...and...cute..._

I shook my head, _No, stop thinking those thoughts Golden, just stop it!_

 **"Wouldn't it be nice to have him forever?"**

I looked and saw that the plush actully TALKED! Strange thing is that I just replied back as if it was normal.

"I guess so, but he wouldn't like me if I did that though..."

 **"Who cares what that old fox thinks, you want him to be yours, am I wrong?"**

"No.."

 **"Well, what are you waiting for, go make him yours..."**

I didn't feel like myself after that talk, and looked back at the rope and tape. A smirk appeared on my face.

"You're mine my little fox..."

* * *

 **Well that is all I have for today, as I said in the beggining (WHY LIFE WHY) that I am not the best speller in the world so I would apreceate (see what i'm talking about!) if you would tell me the misspell and the right way to spell it, I'll fix it.**

 **Golden: Why do you do this to me...**

 **Cause i'm the author and I do whatever I want with you!**

 **Golden:...You just like seeing my suffer don't you..?**

 **YUP :D**

 **PEACE OUT~**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity killed the cat

**Hello people :D**

 **yea no, that's not going to work .~.**

 **Seriously this is the third time I've had to rewrite this chapter, I am so bad at writing stuff down from the top of my head XD**

* * *

 **Reviews (surprised that I even got any here XD)**

 **MrZombieKitten**

 **Why thank you for liking my story, makes me happy ^_^, and yea, it is quite rare that Foxy isn't the one on top in stories, but here he isn't :D**

 **Foxy: Uhh...what does he mean by that I be on top?**

 **nothing...you are to precious to know**

 **Foxy:...what?**

 **Candykittylover**

 **Well, I don't think i'm doing THAT great, but thanks anyways ^_^**

 **Freddy: Hey, I just found your sister!**

 **Freddy...stop...please...**

 **Freddy: NOPE ;D**

 **REVIEWS DONE :D**

* * *

 **Just in case you forgot...**

 **1\. Bonnie is a boy**

 **2\. They are not entirely full animatronics meaning:**

 **A. They can feel pain**

 **B. They do bleed but it's oil**

 **C. They will have affections for each other**

 **3\. Boy X boy will be in here, so beware!**

 **4\. Purple guy is good and is called Vincent...nuf' said...**

 **5\. OC is used in this**

 **6\. Bold means that I am talking or one of the characters is breaking the forth wall**

 **7\. This means one of the characters is thinking to themselves**

 **8\. THE PLUSH SHALL BE LOVED!**

 **There is one more thing you need to kno-**

 **Shadow Golden: *gasp* Is THIS the story you said you needed to work on alone?**

 **HEY! Get out of here NOW!**

 **Shadow Golden: NO!**

 ***grabs broom* GET, GET OUT *starts swinging at him***

 **Shadow Golden: NYA! *flies away***

 **Okay, I think we left, what I was going to say was, Foxy's hook and eye patch can come off, cause they are just for show, so he is not wearing them when he is sleeping and when he just doesn't want wear them so yea...**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Stupid shadows**

* * *

 **Plushtrap POV (Cause he is just so cute X3)**

I was happy, Master Marionette **(Yea...just role with my AU here people please I don't feel like explaining everything right now OK?!)** let me stay with Ms. Bella for the night. It's not very often when things like this happen...anyway, I think it was 1 AM when I heard some foot steps coming from outside. Curiosity filled inside me **(Why does that sound weird to me XD)** and I left the bed Ms. Bella slept in. I opened the door to her room a tiny bit, only to see Mr. Golden with a rope and some tape in his hands. _Why is he out so late, and why does he have those items in his hands?_

He went to the stairs and I heard the door open and close. I decided to follow him, not only because he was acting weird, mainly because I was curious to what he was doing. **(If you guys are getting confused, I will draw what the areas look like on DA, might take a while though...omg I stop talking now ._.)** I went up the stairs and with the door slightly open, I heard him talk to...himself...

"No, I...I can't do this, it's just..."

...

"Well, yea I do but..."

...

Mr. Golden sighed, eyes shut, but when he opened them, they seemed to glow brighter than before. He looked at the entrance to the back room **(Plushtrap: Ms. Bella told me the name of the room)** and then left. I sneaked over to the door and looked out. I saw the curtain to pirate cove move a slight bit. _Does Mr. Foxy have something to do about this?_

I don't really get to be with Ms. Bella and her friends a lot so I don't know what they are mostly saying or doing. So, I'm thinking that something might've happened while I was not here.

I carefully walked to the coves curtain and pulled them back a bit to see what was happening in there, it really surprised me...

Mr. Foxy was tired up with tape on his mouth while Mr. Golden was on top of him, laughing, sounding insane.

I wanted to help , but I didn't want to be caught by Mr. Golden and do the same with me. I tried to not as much noise so I could go back to-

"Oh Plush, where do you think you're going?"

I froze, looking straight at Mr. Golden with wide eyes.

 _Did...did he know this entire time I was following him?_

"Why don't you come over here and join Foxy and I."

Mr. Foxy looked at me and shook is head quickly, telling me not to. Although, I didnt want to make Mr. Golden mad, so I went up the stage and came to him. I could feel my ears on the back of my head, trying to go down even more. _I hope I'm doing the right thing..._

He then grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to his chest, not letting his grip lossen. I could feel him crushing me, and he was still smilling like a maniac.

"You really think that I would let you walk away, letting the others know what I am doing, did you?"

I shook my head, trying to make him let me go, but his grip only tightend. He knew what he was doing but he yet he was continuing to do it.

"But, you know, I can't take any risks, so is rather just keep you, and making sure no one notices that you're gone."

Tears started to stream down my faca, why was he doing this, just why?

Aww, don't cry little one, I'm only doing this for your own safety."

He got up, still holding onto me, and grabbed Mr. Foxy's tail and draged him through the back room, down the steps, and into his room. He was saying something but the tape muffled what ever he tried to say.

He let go of Mr. Foxy when he was in his room and locked his door. He then three me on the ground next to his bed. I looked back up and saw him right in front of me, still having his insane smile. I scooted back, trying to get away, but he only laughed, slightly amused with my actions.

He grabbed something from the drawer behind me, it looked like a...SYRINGE! He graves my arm once again and stabed me with the syringe, puting what ever was inside into me.

"Now all I want you to do is...REALX..."

My eyes started to get heavy and I felt really numb, before the blackness invaded my sight, I only heard him giggle, and say...

"Good boy..."

* * *

 **Oh my FREAKING GOD! I just...this...words..not working for mouth!**

 **Freddy: uhhhh...you okay there?**

 **IM FINE! Opps, sorry for yelling, you okay?**

 **Freddy: Yea yea, I'm fine, I'm fine, wow you scream really loud...**

 **Sorry...oh forgot that you guys are here, I really don't know what I have to say, just that Golden has gone a bit crazy in the membrane.**

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter, the next one will be in Plushtrap's POV again, and yeah...**

 **Freddy: Imma go and get myself some pizza, you coming?**

 **Nah, I'd rather just stay here and, you know, type the next chapter.**

 **Freddy: Alright then...**

 **Anyway guys, here are some questions you can try and answer or not...**

 **1\. What did you think Foxy said?**

 **2\. What is going to happen to my baby Plushtrap?**

 **3\. Do you think that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica will regret doing that spell on Golden?**

 **PEACE OUT~**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Saver

**Welcome back every one to You're Mine where Golden is not stable and things end up not as planed :D**

 **Golden: What do you mean 'not stable'?**

 **Not going to tell...mainly because it contains spoilers**

 **Golden: Okay then, whatever...**

* * *

 **REVIEWS :D**

 **MrZombieKitten**

 **I'm glad that you loved the chapter, and yea, it's quite short but here's the thing, I mostly type this on my phone so it looks a bit bigger on there**

 **1\. reasonable**

 **2\. okay yea that's pretty obvious**

 **3\. if you say so**

 **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft**

 **It's really great that you think it's good, it makes me happy when other people are happy ^_^**

 **1\. again, reasonable**

 **2\. well that depends on Golden decides to do**

 **but if he does hurt him I swear-**

 **3\. K O3O**

 **Ridlius**

 **Uhhuh...I don't really know...how to respond to this...but I see that you love this so umm...thanks :)**

 **REVIEWS DONE :P**

* * *

 **I'm not going to put the things you want to know, so just look at the first or second chapter, right now as I'm typing this, it's almost 11:30 at night so yea...**

 **Also here is what Foxy tried to say**

 **"Please, someone just tell me this is a one time thin'..."**

 **I know you guys wouldn't know what he said but it worth a shot :P**

 **Now...WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER**

 **Sorry I just had to, i've been listening to that song for an hour now XD**

* * *

 **Plushtrap's POV**

"ISSAC WAKE UP NOW!"

My eyes shot open, I knew that voice. It belonged to Master Marionette,

"Hey, there's no reason to scream at him!"

Ms. Bella was here too? I looked around and saw that I was back in her room. Wondering what happened last night.

 _W-was it all just a dream...or..._

I rubbed my left arm and felt a little bit of oil running down my arm to the floor.

 _N-no...it can't be real...it just can't!_

Tears started to form in my eyes, bringing both of their attention back into me. I could feel that I was being lifted, and the arms were Ms. Bella's.

"See, you made him cry, why do you always treat him like some...SERVANT of yours, not to mention the times you hit him over the head!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M ABUSIVE?!"

"YES!"

Trying to take my mind off of anything bad, I looked out the door frame to her room and saw Mr. Golden, just standing there, looking straight at me! I shifted a bit in Ms. Bella's arms and she put me down gently, then continued yelling at Master Marionette.

I was still starting at Mr. Golden, shaking slightly from the little bit of memory of last night. He just stared at me, he then smirked and said "You're lucky I let you live..."

He then walked away to his room, I was starting to think that following him was a really REALLY bad idea...I looked at the ones I looked up to and saw that they were still fighting, verbally though, nothing physical yet.

 _ **Little Plushtrap~**_

I looked around, I heard the same thing again and it seemed to be coming from Mr. Golden's room. I hesitated, wondering if I should go into his room, but I didn't have to, Master Marionette picked me up quite roughly but I'm used to it.

"Open the portal already!"

"Fine!"

A blue portal appeared on the wall, I already knew where it led to, Master Marionette then went through and then, we were back home. He dropped me and scooted me forward.

"Go be with the others or something, I don't care!"

Weird, he usually has something for me to do, maybe today is a free day. I got up and started walking toward the toys, glad that I get a day to be with them.

BB had noticed me and ran up only to give me one of his crush hugs.

"ISSAC, YOU'RE HERE!"

I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. He then put me down and started to ask questions here and there, even if he knew I had no voice box to respond with. Chi then walked up and gave me a pat on my head.

"Hey Issac, everything go well?"

I nodded my head. I usually had to be asked yes or no questions, I didn't know how to write yet but Ms. Bella was going to teach me soon.

"BB, remember, you can only ask questions that have either yes or no as an answer."

"Oh...yea, I forgot!"

"You always forget!"

I made movement as to look like I'm laughing, until something zoomed behind me. I turned around, only to find nothing. I looked back at BB, and it happened again. I fully turned to get a better view, nothing...

"Issac, is everything okay?" Chi asked, waiting for an answer.

 ** _Little Plushtrap, come and find me~_**

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave them, then they would follow me and then I might get them in trouble. I made a motion saying stay and went to see what was making the voice.

"Issac, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?" Chi asked, but I didn't give her an answer. I kept walking to where the bathrooms were located. "ISSAC!"

* * *

 _ **flashback~~~~**_

"ISSAC, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"ISSAC GET BACK HERE!"

I kept running, not stopping, no turning back. I heard the screams of the people inside the burning building. I did want to save them but I couldn't, I didn't want to get myself damaged more than I already am.

I tried to find a place to hide, but most of the other buildings close at night, and have cameras inside them. I found one to take a break from running from my previous home.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I didn't know what to do. My only family is dead, I have no idea where I am, and I'm afraid that someone might see me and hurt me. I curled up into a ball and continued crying...

 _I'm alone..._

"Hey there little one, are you okay?" someone asked me, I didn't look at what I assumed to be a guy and kept crying.

"What's going on out here Marion?" A female voice asked. 'Marion' sighed, he then answered the females question, "I don't know what it is but, it appears to be crying."

"Can I try cheering it up?"

"Be my guest."

I heard footsteps coming to me, then stopped. My ears tried to cover my face even more.

"Hey...it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't know why but, the word the female said seemed as if they were true. I looked up slowly and saw...well, to be honest, I didn't really know what was there. I think it was female but i didn't know what the female was.

She had saw my oil tears and wiped them away. I really didn't know why but I really trusted this girl. I looked behind her and saw something that was kinda creepy, it looked like one of the designs I found in...never mind...

"Would you like to come inside with us and get cleaned up?"

I nodded my head and she picked me up and carried me to a double door. She then told 'Marion' something...

"Do you think we can keep him? He does seem like he's been crying for a while...?"

"Maybe, it depends Chi, if he has no one to go to then we can keep him."

"Cool..."

 _ **end of flashback o3o~~~~**_

* * *

I came back to reality, only to see that I was never the room where the withered ones were. I walked away from the room, hoping that they couldn't open it from the inside, but I found it very strange, I never blacked out since I got here.

 _Did i make the right choice?_

* * *

 **chapter 3 is wonderful to me :D**

 **what is wrong with me XD**

 **well here you have it, chapter 3...**

 **NOW TIME FOR QUESTIONS:D**

 **1\. Do you want to get a full chapter in Golden's POV?**

 **2\. did you like the fact that I put a bit of Plushtrap's past in here?**

 **3\. should purple guy/Vincent make an appearance in the next chapter? :3**

 **4\. Should I make a story in Fredbear's Family Diner, or make one with Vincent's back story, or maybe both XD**

 **5\. try and give me a guess on what Bella looks like, just try please /)O3O(\**

 **I will be trying to make these chapters a bit longer, cause I'm starting to get obsessed with this story /)O3O(\ and these faces as well XP**

 **PEACE OUT~**


	4. Listen, this is cringe and I hate it

This story is bad and I don't want to work on it anymore. That's it.

I'll just put it as complete and not touch it _**EVER**_ again. I won't delete it because I view as a part of my cringe past and I can see what not to do when writing/typing a story of any kind.

Hope you understand.

-Twitchy Bella


End file.
